


We Shouldn't

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Married Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Pre-Apocalypse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: You try to leave him, but it doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	We Shouldn't

It was decided.

You were going to do it. It had to be done. There was no turning back.

As you knocked on the hotel room’s door; that was everything you could think about. It needed to stop. You couldn’t keep on doing this, feeling all dirty after it was over; your skin ending up red by how much you tried to rinse off his touch from your body.

Negan was married. You were an idiot for ever thinking you could live up to this ‘adventure’. You just felt too guilty.

You snapped out of your thoughts as Negan opened the door and greeted you with one of his cocky grins, his eyes eating you up already. You bit your lip and repeated to yourself that you were going to end it.

“You look smoking hot as always, baby. C’mon in.” He mused, the way he spoke telling you that he was eager for your body. His black leather jacket was already gone.

You walked in without saying a word, and Negan clearly noticed that coldness; because as soon as you walked in, he closed the door and hugged you from the back, his chest pressed against your back as he inhaled your sweet scent, sinking on your neck. “You had a bad day, huh?” He mumbled, slowly beginning to kiss your skin down to your shoulder.

“I…” you trailed off, his stubble and the hotness irradiating from his chest sending shivers down your spine. You felt your body starting to give in, so you quickly turned around and faced him, your brows furrowed a little bit. “We need to talk.”

By the way your lips were pursing, he knew you were serious. “Uh, oh. There’s that fucking phrase.” He sighed shortly as if he knew exactly what you were going to say.

Just as you were organizing your thoughts back into place, you saw his smirk appearing in his lips. You looked at him confused. He leaned down and kissed your cheek. “This is serious, Negan, I-“

Your words dissolved into the air as he started making his way to you neck, passing by your jawline and your ear. “Tell me.” He whispered with desire into your ear, nibbling on your earlobe after it.

You felt goosebumps as you tried to remain still. “I feel like things are getting out of- oh…” You panted softly as he sucked right under your collarbone. Perhaps choosing to wear a short cleavage today wasn’t so wise. He hummed in response, as if waiting for you to keep on as he left a hickey on your skin. At this point he was already playing around, and you knew it. “You are married, and I- I…” you lost your voice again as his hands gripped your ass as his tongue found its way down your chest.

He seemed too be listening to you, but the way his hands unbuttoned your shorts and tugged them down urgently, kept you from muttering another word. You felt your insides pulsating.

“Negan, please…” you mumbled, convincing yourself that you were asking to have a serious conversation. But you knew it wasn’t that. You were asking for something far different.

“Tell me, baby. What is it?” He continued to ask as if his hands weren’t tugging your panties down as well.

You knew you were drenched. You could feel it between your legs, and his smirk was only the prove of it. He picked you up from the ground and softly laid you on the bed. He didn’t stop looking at you as if you were his prey, licking his lips. “I can’t… I shouldn’t…”

At this point you were only whimpering; you knew how it was impossible to stop him. You closed your eyes, hoping for it to be enough to force yourself to speak up. You failed to hear the sound of his zipper undoing, as you begged your conscience to work. “You are married, and I feel awful after we… We have to stop this, she doesn’t deserve- Oh, God!”

You cried out as you felt him pushing into you, hard as ever. Only then your eyes opened, looking down were his hips met yours, your shirt barely raised. “Negan…” You moaned, as he kept still.

One of his hands went up to your face, strongly holding your jaw for you to look at him. “You were saying?” He asked, his eyes tempting and dangerous.

“I… We shouldn’t- Ah!“ You cried out as he quickly thrusted out and in again. Your legs were clenching, your body betrayed you.

“We shouldn’t?” He asked, keeping still for only a second, waiting for you to answer.

You looked into his eyes, yours narrowing in pleasure and sensitivity. “You are ma- Oh, Negan!” He thrusted in and out again, this time not stopping his slow pace and his grip on your jaw not loosening. “Please, please, Negan!”

“Please what, doll?” He asked, having way too much fun with this.

You looked at him, a hint of humiliation barely making its way into your senses. He had too much power over you.

“Please what?” He asked again, as he thrusted harder into you, your body rocking against the bed. You felt the sheets burning your skin, but you didn’t care anymore.

You didn’t care at all.

“Please fuck me, Negan” You moaned, giving up. He smiled devilishly and finally let go of your jaw, now leaning down to kiss you. His kiss was hot, and took your breath away as he started moving again.

“As you wish, baby girl.”

And just like that, you were his again.

~~If you’d like a second part, leave a comment :)~~


End file.
